


Kuchisake Onna

by LordRika



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, Horror, Japanese urban legend, Mystery, One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRika/pseuds/LordRika
Summary: Something lurks in the shadows at night, targeting individuals who are alone and defenseless. Unknown to Kagome and InuYasha who are out looking for her missing brother, will they find him in time? Or will they be too late?
Kudos: 1





	Kuchisake Onna

“Kagome! What’s your problem? You have to come back, we need to find the jewel shards.” Inuyasha nagged, Kagome could feel her frustration levels rising every time he spoke He has been grinding her gears ever since he came to pick her up from Wacdonald’s, which he never told her he was going to do, he just showed up at the restaurant face pressed to the glass calling out for her. It was so embarrassing… 

Sliding the door open to her porch she snapped at Inuyasha, “I get it, okay! Can’t you let me see my friends here too? I have a life here as well Inuyasha!” 

Kagome kicked her shoes off angrily and slipped on her worn yellow slippers. She stepped up onto the hardwood floor, and stormed out of the porch, huffing in frustration. “Kagome!” 

She ignored him, he needed a taste of his own medicine, this guy can’t always expect her to drop everything to be his jewel shard detector. She swallowed the bile bitterly at that thought, she is not going to let that go. 

“Just let me drop off a few things into my room and add a few things. I just want to pack before heading out, okay?” Kagome balked while she shifted the backpack on her shoulder to a more comfortable position. She looked over her shoulder, the hanyou huffed and crossed his arms sulkily, he stared off to the side. Kagome faced forward again and continued walking down the hallway to the stairwell. 

“Kagome?” 

Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked to see where the voice was calling her from. Mama stood off to the side, smiling somberly, as she wiped her hands on her apron. 

“Hi Mama, what's wrong?” Kagome worriedly asked. She walked over to where Mama was standing giving her a warm smile. A gentle breeze brushed against her school uniform blouse, she didn’t have to look to know it was Inuyasha right beside her. 

“Have you seen Sota? He went over to a friends house and he’s supposed to be back by now. When I called his friends house they said he left an hour ago.” 

“I didn’t see him, should we call the police? Maybe they can go out and find him?” Kagome asked. 

“Keh,” a deep voice said. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha gone, she looked down the hallway and he stood by the porch grabbing the all too familiar red baseball cap. He put the cap on and gave Kagome a cocky smile, “C’mon Kagome, lets go.” 

“Go? Inuyasha I just can’t leave to go back to the feudal era with you.”

“You idiot, we’re not leaving to look for the jewel shard, we’ll go look for your brother. I can track his scent to see where the little brat went.” Inuyasha confidently spoke. Mama’s eyes widened with hope as she looked to Kagome, Kagome couldn’t help but smile. Sometimes, this guy could impress her. 

“He was at his friend’s Kenny’s house. Maybe you could start the search there?” Mama suggested and Kagome nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s go Inuyasha!” Kagome chimed as she ran down the hallway back to the porch. She removed the slippers from her feet and put her brown loafers back on. 

Inuyasha and Kagome exited the house together, she climbed onto his broad back, and Inuyasha took off running. He leapt from the top of the stairs soaring over the road, he gently landed on a building rooftop, the cold night air cut through Kagome, she shivered and huddled closer to Inuyasha. She could feel the warmth from his back slowly warming her torso. 

“So where does this friend live?” Inuyasha asked as he took off running across the rooftop. 

“I'll give you directions,” Kagome said as she pointed in the direction she wanted him to go. 

Kagome’s directions were easy and they arrived at the friends house in no time. She slipped off of Inuyasha’s back and the couple checked the area out. Kagome walked down to the end of the street on the right, and looked around. She obviously couldn’t see Sota but she was trying to think what would be the route he would take to go home. She turned around to ask Inuyasha when she saw him, nose to the road, trying to pick up Sota’s scent. 

“INUYASHA!” Kagome yelled, her cheeks turned a bright red as she ran over and tried to yank him up. 

“OI! What do you think you’re doing? If I can pick up his scent we can find him faster than looking around for him like you want to do.” Inuyasha scoffed, shaking Kagome off of his arm. He plastered his nose back down on the ground, sniffing around trying to pick up Sota’s scent. Kagome nervously looked around, she really didn’t want to be caught with this guy’s nose on the ground by passersby. 

“Got it, c’mon Kagome!” He raised his head, determination flashing fiercely in his eyes as he extended a hand to Kagome. She nodded and took his hand. He swung her onto his back as his powerful legs ran down the street, he maneuvered around oncoming traffic with no issues causing Kagome to release a squeal when he moved at the last moment. He took a left leaving the brightly lit street, running to a park, as soon as Inuyasha approached the play structure the vibe changed. Kagome had chills running down her spine, it was darker, she could barely make anything out around her, she looked back from where they came from and noticed a fog was creeping in. 

Inuyasha ran to the edge of the park onto a new street where he stopped, and let Kagome down. She looked around, a few of the street lights were blinking, a few others were burnt out, the fog now covered the street making it difficult to see in either direction. 

“Can you make out his scent?” Kagome whispered, for some reason she felt like she couldn’t speak any louder otherwise she disturb the quiet. 

Inuyasha sniffed the air and nodded to his left. “He’s this way.” 

He led the way, Kagome followed close behind him, staying right behind his right arm, she couldn’t see much thanks to the fog and she knew with Inuyasha’s demon eyes he could probably see better than her. Her hands began to tremble and she tucked them under her armpits, this was no time to be scared, she had to find Sota. A high pitched scream tore her out of her thoughts, she grabbed onto Inuyasha’s sleeve and looked at him. 

“Sota!” The couple yelled in unison as they ran down the street, Inuyasha’s hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. The fog seemed to have made a ring around Sota, he was on the ground crying, crawling backwards away from a woman who stood in front of him. Before Inuyasha could react, Kagome ran out of the fog, dropping to her knees beside him. She helped him up and stared down at the woman in front of her. 

The woman had long, dark, stringy hair, it came down to her waist, it slightly covered her beige trench coat which was in perfect condition, as well, she wore blue jeans with black heeled boots. She looked like a normal woman, the only unsettling thing about her was the fact she wore a surgical mask on her face. 

The woman cocked her head slightly and gave a low chuckle. Kagome pushed Sota behind her and yelled at the woman, “What do you want? Leave my little brother alone!” 

“Kagome, don’t, she's scary, she's got something hidden behind her back.” His voice shook as he spoke, Kagome’s eyes flicked from Sota to the woman in front of her and noticed for the first time, the woman's left arm was behind her back. 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” The woman asked, taking a step closer to the group. Inuyasha sniffed the air and frowned. 

“She’s not a demon, or human, there’s no scent to her. I don’t even know if she’s alive.” He uttered under his breath, his eyes narrowing down at the woman. 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” The woman repeated, taking another step closer. Kagome could feel panic rising in her chest, if Inuyasha didn’t know what this was, how could they leave?

“Let’s make a run for it, we can get away from her, Inuyasha is fast, he’ll get us out here in no time.” Kagome whispered, turning to look at Sota. 

He shook his head fervently, his voice trembling. “You can’t do that! She followed me from one street to another, just popping up out of nowhere. She’s dangerous, haven’t you heard of her Kagome?” 

“Heard of what?” 

“She’s the Kuchisake onna,” Sota replied in a hushed voice while his grip on her uniform blouse tightened. “If you say no, she’ll kill you.” 

Inuyasha huffed and gave Sota a confident smile. “Keh, ain’t nothing gonna hurt you or your sister, okay kid?” Sota nodded while his gaze remained on the woman who silently stood in front of them, eagerly awaiting their response. 

“Fine, you’re pretty! Now piss off!” Inuyasha bellowed at the woman, he crossed his arms proudly, thinking the woman would leave after getting the response she wanted. 

“Idiot,” Sota mumbled as he hid his face in Kagome’s back. 

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Inuyasha shouted, wasn’t the punk grateful that he just saved his life? 

“Knock it off Inuyasha! She’s moving!” Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha turned his head to look back at the woman. 

The woman lifted her right hand, delicately pulling off her surgical mask, and what the group saw before them silenced the group. She had no cheeks, jagged skin hung under her eyes exposing the inside of her mouth, it looked like two torn slits went up on both sides of her face. Her teeth easily exposed to the air, the inside of her mouth is red with irritation. 

“Even now?” The woman asked again, taking another step forward. 

“Inuyasha, what do we do?” Kagome demanded, the fear and panic rising within her. She wanted nothing more than to run away. 

“How the hell am I supposed to know? What does this punk know?” He gestured to the trembling boy behind Kagome. 

Sota lifted his head, tears streaming down his face. “If you say no, she’ll kill you, and if you say yes she’ll kill you!” 

Kagome watched the woman as she inched closer, moving her left arm from out behind her brandishing a pair of silver scissors. ‘C’mon Kagome, you remember this stupid legend, what makes her go away?’ 

“Can’t you just cut her with your sword Inuyasha?” Sota whined and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.   
“If I could cut her I would have done that, but she’s not from the world of the living.” 

“That’s it!” Kagome gasped, clapping her hands together, she turned to face Sota, prying his cold, trembling hands off of her blouse. “Sota, do you have any hard candies in your backpack?”

“Well, yeah,” he mumbled, Mama would be upset if she found out he had candy in his bag.   
“Fork them over,” Kagome yanked the bag off of his back, Sota opened the bag and searched for the candies. 

“Kagome,” Inuyasha warned, standing in front of the siblings. “She’s getting closer, what’s the plan?” 

“You’ll see, just don’t answer any questions she asks, okay?” Sota hastily searched his bag, Kagome getting frustrated grabbed the bag facing it towards her. She stuck her hands into the bag searching for the candies. 

“Am I beautiful even now?” The woman asked again, opening and closing the scissors as she approached the hanyou even closer. 

“Kagome.” Inuyasha growled, he cracked his fingers, lifting his claws, ready to strike at a moment's notice. 

“Here they are!” Kagome yelled excitedly, holding a handful of the hard candies. She quickly spun around, facing the woman, and threw candies at her. 

The candies bounced off of the woman, scattering onto the street, the woman lowered her hand holding the scissors. 

“Have some average candy for an average woman!” Kagome grabbed Sota by the arm, his backpack, and took off running. Inuyasha realized what her plan was and he grabbed Kagome and Sota by their waists, leaping up into the air, landing onto an apartment balcony and leaping again to the rooftop. He looked behind him, watching the woman slowly picking up the scattered candy, as the fog closed in on her. 

The trio made a pit stop at Wacdonald’s before heading home, Sota was pretty shaken up over the experience. They sat in a booth silently eating the food for a while, Sota stared off into space while sipping his soda. 

“Are you okay Sota?” Kagome asked, placing a reassuring hand onto his shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. 

“Yeah, I think so..” he trailed off. Kagome gave him a soft smile, before taking her hand away.

“You were pretty brave today for a little kid, you know?” 

“I was?” He asked bewildered. Kagome nodded. 

“Mhm, you were.” Kagome placed her arms onto the table leaning close to Sota’s face. “Just promise me one thing?” 

“Hey, what was that thing with the candies?” Inuyasha asked. 

Kagome shrugged, “I don’t really know, I remember hearing if you throw hard candies at her it can buy you time to escape, plus she’ll leave you alone if you call her average looking.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in the booth. “She’s worse than that Tsubaki lady we dealt with.” 

Kagome laughed softly, remembering how driven Tsubaki was with her looks. “Yeah, it kinda is. Too bad we couldn’t get rid of Tsubaki the same way.” 

  
End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!   
> This one-shot is based off of the Japanese Urban Legend: Kuchisake Onna, or Slit-Mouthed Woman.


End file.
